What a great combination
by Nanditawriter
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are Head Boy and Girl! Story of their hate-to-love relationship
1. Chapter 1

What a great combination

Sixth Year End of Year Feast Flashback:

I walked down arm-in-arm to the Great Hall with my best friend Jasmine Longbottom, laughing about a new prank Fred Jr and Finnick Thomas pulled on the Bloody Baron. I honestly couldn't be happier! It was the end of the year, and I was the Griffindor nominated to be Head Girl! Imagine that, the badge, the authority, and trust people would have in me (they already do, of course). I sat next to Jasmine, and Fred at our house table, and much to Jasmine's delight, Albus sat opposite her. They both blushed when they saw who was directly infront of them. Idiots. They've crushed on each other since 4th year, but they both would never admit it to each other. Unfortunately for me, Albus' best friend and my mortal enemy, sat directly opposite moi. And he was Griffindor's nominated Head Boy, which meant if I became Head Girl, this douche would accompany me. Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy, with his close-cropped blonde hair, that makes girls squeal like pigs. Grey eyes which made girls faint without need of a wand. And his lopsided grin, with pale pink lips and white teeth, which made him cautious of everything he ate, incase it contained Amortentia. I loathed him. Every since First Year, when he jinxed Jasmine to speak in limericks the whole day, or when he lost Griffindor house points by falling asleep during History of Magic. How could he? It's one of my favourite subjects, along with Arithmancy. Sadly, he and Albus hit off really well, so if I want to talk to Albus, Malfoy would accompany him.

Anyways, as I sat down, he winked at me! How dare he?! "May I help you?" I ask. He shudders. "Weasley, if you spoke any colder, I'd get frostbite." I roll my eyes at his bad joke, and Albus and Jasmine snicker into their plates. I glared at them, but then gave up and concentrated on the food, and there was so much infront of me! I chose 5 drumsticks from one tray, 3 sandwiches and the entire pizza off the other tray and began to consume. Scorpius barely flinches. He's used to the Weasley appetite I have.

After that delicious meal, McGonagall called the hall to be silent. How exiting! "Another year has come to a close! To the students and teachers alike, enjoy this wonderful delight, known as summer." Everyone murmured appreciatively at this, and Albus whooped - I quickly stopped that noise. "But now, we must pick the new Head Boy and Girl for the year to come. Will it be Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Griffindor's Head Boy and Girl that shall represent us in the new year?

Silence.

McGonagall reads a small slip of paper on her hand, containing the information, and smiles. Then, with a wave of her wand, she changed all the Hall decorations to red and gold! "You're new Head Boy and Girl, are Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Wealsey!"

HELLLOOOOOO. Whadda you think of it so far?! I know that the end of year hogwarts Feast doesn't happen like that, but sorry :( Had to make some changes to fit the story!

please review! I'd love your view on things from here

~Nandita


	2. Chapter 2

The train

"Be good! I love you, keep Hugo safe!" called mum and dad from the platform.  
"I will! love you too!" I call back, and wave before finally stepping onto Hogwarts Express. I, Rose Weasley, was going back to Hogwarts as Head Girl! Hugo left the minute mum and dad were out of sight, to meet up with his friends I suppose. I walked over to the Prefect and Head Boy/Girl cabin. To my great surprise, and embarrassment, I was the last one there.

In the cabin, there are ten seats in total. One one side of the cabin, there are five, occupied currently by the prefects of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and that wretch, Scorpius Malfory, his tie loose already. They looked comfortable enough. On the other side, however, sat the prefects of Slytherin and Griffindor, and clearly by their expressions, they aren't happy. I firmly sit between them, and clear my throat.

"Okay guys. You know the drill, we just need to patrol the corridors until noon, and then, relax!" I say in what I hope is a cheerful voice. "Us two," I say, meaning Malfoy and I, "will stay here. Report any incidents back to this cabin, alright?" They murmur meaningless words and file out, leaving behind me and Malfoy. He simply smirks at me. Idiot.

"You can talk to them and help me out you know," I say accusingly. He didn't help me once! He has the nerve to laugh.  
"You handled it pretty well, Weasley," he says, in a smooth voice.  
"Out of all the people.." I mutter.  
He laughs again."Weasley, you're stuck with me till noon. After that, I'm going to sit with Albus, and I can guarantee he's sitting with your friend Jasmine, so you're stuck with me basically the whole day." I let his words sink in. Hm. I really wanted to curse him. Instead, I kicked back, and fell asleep.  
"Sweet dreams," I hear him mutter.

I startle awake, as the train goes over a particularly large bump, hours later. What was the time? I check my watch. 2:30pm! I sit up quick, and look around. Malfoy is reading an old copy of the Quibbler and chuckling to himself. A huge platter of food is in front of him. Chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, Bertie Botts, the lot. My stomach growls, but I push the thought away. "Why didn't you wake me up!" I say to Malfoy in exasperation. He looks up, surprised, and smiles. A genuine smile, the type that makes you feel happy, and leaves a warm buzz in your belly. I'd never seen that smile with Malfoy in all the the years I'd known him for.

"You were asleep," he says simply. "I walked down to Al and Jas and told them we had unexpected Head Duties, to throw them off the lead you were off task, and they waved me off, saying its algoods. Then, I came down here and kept you company." I am speechless. What? If this was last year, he would've sneakily clicked some pictures and posted them around the school when we reached. 'Rose the snoring Head Girl.' Why the sudden change?  
"Are you serious?" I say. He shrugs. I gape. He glares. I glare back. He rolls his eyes and goes back to the Quibbler. There, back to normal.

I spend the whole train ride with Malfoy. Not because I want to of course, that's not me. I don't like Malfoy. But I owed him. He took care of all Head businesses while I snored, and kept my doze a secret. In a way, I'm embarrassed. God, I'm so stupid. Fell asleep on day one. Ugh. How unexpected.

When we finally arrive, another unexpected thing happens. Malfoy and I are just leaving, when he suddenly strides across the small cabin, and gently pulls my waist towards his own, and plants a kiss on my cheek. His soft lips press against it, and then, suddenly he's gone.

And I'm bewildered.

yeaaaaah! You like it?! I couldn't resist some romance, even though it's so early on in the story! i love you guys for reviewing! Please keep it up!

~Nandita


End file.
